Listening With Your Heart: Part 5 Please Review
by megan3
Summary: The Cliffhangers go on a quest and Peter gets a phone call about a new admit............


Listening With Your Heart: Part 2  
  
Your heart is your flashlight into your soul.  
~ Unknown ~  
  
The episode would take place after Kat graduated. Scott is staying for good and him and Shelby are in bliss. Auggie and Juliette are "floating", and Daisy and David are searching the idea of romance. Ezra and Maxi are now dating.  
Peter's office after CPS leaves.  
******************************************  
Peter: We should take them on a quest. I think it would be a good time for healing on everybody's part.  
Sophie:Maxi and Shelby definatly need one, but what kind.  
Peter: Both of them are afraid.  
Sophie: Shelby's fear is hieghts and Maxi's fear is solitude.  
Peter:So, we go climbing and then set them off into groups of two.  
Sophie: Ok, but when?  
Peter: Next week.  
Sophie: How long?  
Peter: Three days of solitude with a partner and aclimb up and a climb down.  
Sophie: I'll tell them in group.  
*******************************************  
Cuts to lodge in group.  
Sophie: I have an anouncment.  
Juliette: If this has anything to do with me covered in mud my answer is no.  
Sophie: We're going on a quest next Wendsday for three days.  
Shelby: Boy, that's considerate of you.sarcastic  
Maxi:What is a quest exactly?  
Scott: It's where we hike into the wilderness and discuss ouf feelings it's like group with pinecoans. It sucks.  
Maxi: Ohh, thanks for the warning. Have I ever told ya'll I hate trees and mud and rivers and all together nature.  
Daisy: Then you and Jules will get along real well.  
Juliette: Finaly somebody who's relativly normal.  
********************************************  
Next Thursday.  
Shelby exits the girls dorm with her pack and Daisy and Maxi on either side.It's obvious they hate eachother.  
Shelby: Let the fun begin.sarcastic  
Peter: Okay we're climbing today and then tomorrow you are going to go off in groups of two. I'll decide that tomorrow.  
Shelby: I can't wait.  
Scott: You could ac tually make it up if ya wanted to. I'll be up there waiting.  
Shelby: I don't want to fall.  
Scott: Then I'll catch you.  
Daisy: This just gets better and better.  
Maxi:Ezra could you haelp me?  
Ezra: Yea, with what?  
Maxi: Just walk with me.  
Daivid: Do you want me to walk with you?  
Daisy: I'd rather walk with a dog.Oops, I forgot you are one.  
David smirks.  
******************************************  
Cuts to mountain  
Maxi: I am Not climbing that.  
Peter:Yes you are.  
Shelby: I want to walk around the trail.  
Peter:Shel the excerzice is here to conquer your fear. Remeber the shadow.  
Shelby:Yes, but Peter.  
Sophie:Shelby you can do it.  
Scott: I'll be here I promise.  
Peter: I'll belay and Sophie will help you up. And everbody down here cheers and helps out.Got it. David your up.  
David: Goody. Sarcastic.  
David makes it to the top.  
Peter: Ezra  
Ezra: Peter last time I tried to be brave and try hieghts I fell in the river.  
Shelby: Yes you kyaking, climbing, and hiking don't quite get along well.  
Peter: Shelb you're next.  
Shelby gets a scared nervous look and Scott aproaches her. Ezra starts climbing while Shelby suits up.  
Scott: Hey, you've been through worse and you got through it.  
Shelby: I'nm scared. whispers  
Scott: Hey another first.  
Shelby: You've been scared before.  
Scott:Yea.......  
Ezra: Ahhhh, help me. Peter I told you.  
Ezra is hanging off the cliff.  
Peter:Shelby you're suited up you have to go up.  
Shelby:Nooo!!! I can't do that!!   
Peter:I'll be down here.  
Shelby:Well, that's reassuring.sarcastic.  
Shelby climbs up and has her shell on. She makes it to where Ezra is and carefully hooks him up.  
Shelby:You know Ez it's always me first the kid now you. Why?!  
Ezra: You could just get us down or up or something.  
Shelby yells:Ok I got him get me down now.  
Scott: Ohh Peter get her down.  
Peter starts repeling them down the mountain  
Shelby gets out of the gear.  
Shelby: If you even think I will climb up that agian you need to be in a group.  
Peter: Ok you don't have to go up. Scott, walk her up the trail.  
******************************************  
Later on   
Maxi: Can we sit down?  
Juliette:I'm with her.  
Auggie:Hey you can do this Jules.  
Juliette:I need my masuse.  
Shelby:Yea, Peter this would be alot less torturess if you would take a big shot gun and shoot the hell out of us.  
Sophie:If we sit we have group.  
Groans, but they all sit down. Peter's cell phone rings.  
Peter: Okay.I'll be in tomorrow.Ok bye. Hangs-up. Sophie can I talk to you for a minute?  
Sophie gets up and they walk off.  
******************************************  
Peter:Sophie you have a new admit coming tomorrow.His name is Danny.  
Sophie:Yea, ok we better get back then.  
Peter:I think they need this so I'm going to have Roger come and take your place.  
*******************************************************************  
The next part should be up later on tonight or tomorrow. Thank you so much for the support and the reviews. Agian if you have any tips or suggestions as to how to make this better feel free to put it in the review. I will try to make it longer if you put it in the review.It has been brought to my attention that my story kinda sucks because it doesn't have a story line.So, since I don't write for a living or even for a hobby I would like some tips on how to make this better. I act and paint not write. So, please help, email me at painter_416@hotmail.com  
  
  
  



End file.
